Twice A Day
by onelight
Summary: Instead of ending up in 1994, Bonnie and Damon end up in another world. Something about Damon is changed. Will he ever get back to normal again?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm probably going to update Forest For The Trees today, but here's a new story I'm starting. I hope you guys like it.**

He had wiggled his way into her room again. She had sensed him enter last night. As soon as he had left his bedroom door she knew he was being his sneaky self again. She had pretended not to though, kept her heart rate steady and her breathing deep as he slipped into bed with her.

She would let it go for now. She slipped back off to sleep when she was sure he had.

Now that the sun was raising, Bonnie allowed herself to wake up, and allowed her body functions to give her away. As she suspected he would do, her little bed bug sprung out of her bed.

Bonnie sat up quickly and looked around her bedroom, brows furrowed in confusion she did not truly feel. She made a low considering noise and her lips twitched in amusement upon seeing bare feet peeking underneath the purple curtains that hung over the one large window in her bedroom.

"I thought I sensed my little bed bug," she said softly, "I guess I was wrong. I'm sure he is still fast asleep in his bed dreaming about happy little sugar plumbs dancing on his head."

As she suspected, her little bed bug laughed quietly, unable to stop himself.

Bonnie smirked, sliding from underneath her white duvet. "Well, he better be, because if he came into my bedroom again after we had such a long talk about sleeping in our own beds..." The laughter stopped right away. She began walking around her bedroom. "Bed bug, where are you? I know you're here." She pretended to look around her bedroom, avoiding the obvious hiding space. "Hmm," she mumbled softly, feigning confusion, "he must not be here." The giggles started up again. She quietly moved to the curtain. She smiled softly as she came to a stop in front of the drape. "Bad bug, I know you're there. Now come out and show me your face, for I can kiss it all over."

A head fully of messy black hair poked out of the curtain, a pout on his face, his blue eyes bright. Damon. Seeing such a look of innocents on his face still shocked her even now, even after so long. "No fair, Bonnie, you cheated." He whined. "No kisses." He said firmly, hair dropping into his face.

Bonnie raised an eye brow. "Oh yeah? Why not?"

He stepped from behind the curtain, towering over her even though his back was hunched. Bonnie reached up and moved the hair from his face, pushing it behind his ear. "Cause you cheated," he nodded along with his words. "That's bad, Bonnie."

She nodded, considering. "You're right, I did cheat." She agreed, smiling at him. "But if I'm not mistaken, you weren't suppose to sneak into my room. You remember our conversation I'm sure, Damon. You have to sleep in her own bed, like a big boy."

Damon looked thoroughly scolded, blue eyes dropping to the floor. "It's scary," he whispered, voice barely above a whisper. "I had a bad dream."

Bonnie frowned and stepped closer to Damon, taking his face into her hands. "Are you feeling alright? Did you take your medicine last night?"

Damon's eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Yes," he said quickly, which meant he was lying.

Bonnie sighed. "You have to take your medicine, bed bug."

He shifted on his feet. "It's bad. You don't have to take it, why do I?"

Bonnie sighed. They had this conversation a million times before, a million times since they woke up here in this world and Damon woke up this way. Mentally innocent. She remembered it clearly even though it was nearly a year ago. Dying and the other side collapsing, then, that's where things changed. They woke up in this world, the Witch's Realm. A place that was supposedly where witches originally came from. She woke first, surrounded by witches who had seen her apparently fall from the sky along with Damon. They had explained to her where she was and how sometimes when witch's died from other dimensions they were returned here for a second chance.

Damon was not suppose to come with her. They did not have vampires in this world, they had creatures that were similar but they weren't called vampires and they didn't exactly look human. They still feasted on blood, but they were hideous creatures with ghostly white skin and inky black eyes. Much like the vampires from their home, they are the sworn enemies of the witches here.

They wanted to kill Damon who they had put into a deep sleep before he could wake up, claiming they had finally driven the 'Blood thieves' from their land and didn't want another kind being created because of him. Bonnie had begged for his life, promised she would keep him from making trouble. They didn't have much faith in her, but agreed to let him live, under one condition. They put a spell on him. A spell called 'Innocence', it took his blood lust away but turned him mentally into a young child. He didn't remember anything from his life before, actually, she was the one who taught him everything.

He woke up unable to talk, walk, or do anything else he normally would easily be able to do. He was as innocent and as harmless as a child.

Bonnie kissed Damon all over his face before, each one loud and dramatic. "Because you're special," Bonnie told him sweetly. "My little, bed bug." Damon made a face as she smiled up at him. After a moment his lips twitched and he was unable to hold his smile back.

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "You're always saying that," he mumbled.

Bonnie shrugged, letting go of his face. "I'm always saying it because its true."

"You're just saying that because you're Bonnie."

Bonnie hands went to her hips. "What's wrong with being Bonnie, huh, Damon?"

"Nothing," he said seriously. "I like Bonnie." He shrugged. "But..." He looked down shyly. "Never mind," he shook his head, his face went blank in the way she knew meant he wasn't going to say anymore.

"Alright," she nodded her head, "how about we go get some of your medicine, do some work in the garden then go make breakfast?"

Damon's eyes brightened, making Bonnie smile softly. "Pancakes?"

"You got it."

They made their way down the stairs of the two-story bungalow the witches had given them and into the kitchen. The home was far away from any of the towns or cities, another precaution to keep the people 'safe' from Damon. Bonnie went to the refrigerator and removed one of the vials of rabbits blood she had inside. She handed it to Damon and stared at him sternly.

Damon pouted again, staring unhappily at the blood. "Do I have to, Bonnie?" He peeked at her, eyes sweet and hopeful. His puppy dog face, the one that usually worked. Bonnie sighed again. This was different from letting him have an extra cookie before dinner, this was important. Although the witches spell removed Damon's blood lust, he still needed blood to survive. Twice a day she made him drink the rabbits blood and once a month or whenever he began to feel sick, she let him drink some of her blood. In true Damon fashion, that was the only way she could get him to take his 'medicine' without fuss.

"You know you have too." She crossed her arms. "Now hurry up and drink it and put on some shoes for we can get outside."

Damon pulled another face before placing the vial against his lips and tossing the blood back like a shot of vodka. He grimaced and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Bonnie laughed, standing on her tip toes to ruffle his messy hair. She turned towards the backdoor, slipping on her shoes and grabbed a cloth bag from the hanger next to the door.

"Can I have a cookie?" He appeared beside her, shoes already on, his little basket in his left hand.

"After you help me in the garden, work then play, Damon." She opened the back door and stepped out into the sunny morning air, Damon right on her heels. They moved towards their little garden. "I'm going to pick herbs, Damon. Can you help pick some tomatoes for dinner tonight, please?"

"You got it," he happily mimicked her, heading left while she headed right.

Bonnie turned and watched him for a little while before heading towards the woods to pick her herbs. The herbs she needed for another attempt to get home, her 50th try. She had been searching high and low for a way home when she wasn't taking care of Damon and trying to make money for food and supplies they needed.

Bonnie moved further into the trees, bending down next to the herbs she needed. She frowned. They had been trampled, every single one of them. She had been planted them a few months ago, the finale ingredient to her new spell in her attempts to get home. It had taken the herbs months to mature and lots of magic from her. The herbs were special and needed a lot of care to mature.

"Damon," she called out, not very loudly, but she was sure he would hear her. He appeared a few seconds later, smiling brightly, holding his basket, now filled with tomatoes. "Did you do this?" She asked calmly, gesturing down at the destroyed plants. Damon's eyes dropped down to the herbs and his mouth dropped open in genuine surprise, telling her all she needed to know. He hadn't done it.

"No," he quickly shook his head, black hair flying, "I don't play over here cause you would get mad." His face dropped. "Oh no, Bonnie, you've been working so hard on them. I'm sorry."

Bonnie smiled at him softly before looking down sadly at the trampled herbs. "It's okay, its not even your fault" she would have to buy it then, no matter how expensive they were. She needed them before the New Red Moon which was the following weekend. She would have to pull some strings but she should be able to find the money.

"Will your client be mad if you don't have them for them?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "You don't have to worry about that," she sighed, "the herbs were for us."

"For us?" Damon asked with a frown.

"For we can get home," she stood, going through ways to make the money she needed.

"Home?" Damon echoed, glancing back towards the way of their bungalow. "We just go that way, Bonnie. We don't need a spell." He told her as if she were a little dense.

Bonnie laughed. "Not back to the house, Damon, home, home." She explained. "Back to Mystic Falls, Stefan and Elena."

Damon frowned. "Why?"

Bonnie had to admit, it was sort of surreal for her to hear Damon ask 'why' it was important to return to his brother and most importantly, Elena.

"Because that's where we belong. You love Elena and I'm sure you want to get back to her." She was sure, even though he wasn't because of the spell.

Damon shook his head frantically. "No I don't," he said his frustration clear. He always got frustrated when she brought up going home, Stefan, or Elena. "We belong here. This is home, Bonnie. Home is with you. I love _you_ , Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled at him. "I love you too, Damon." She took his face into her hands and brought it down to her level, peppering his face with kisses. "But, Damon, you love Elena in a different way. I know you don't understand that right now, but when we get home you'll understand."

Damon pulled away from her, "no." He huffed. "No, I won't. I want to stay with you." Bonnie knew that would change when they got back home and he was back to normal.

"We have to head back to the house now, Damon. We're going into town. I have to buy some herbs." She let go of him and started walking back towards the house.

Damon fell into step beside her, watching the side of her face with big blue eyes. "What about pancakes?" He whined.

The girl sighed. "You'll get pancakes later, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews, guys. Keep'em coming.**

The witches here didn't trust her. She was sure that was why none of them were willing to help her get home and why she received the looks she received whenever she ventured into town.

She held onto Damon's hand tightly as she moved down the dark cobbled streets, her other arm holding the bag of herbs she was going to sell. She wasn't fond of the looks some of the witches were shooting Damon and the auras they were letting off. She could tell Damon felt it too by how closely he was following her.

She glanced back at him, heart sinking upon seeing the pained expression and downcast eyes. Anger flared up inside of her as she pulled him closer to her protectively. She was mad, furious. The witches knew of Damon's mental state, they knew he was harmless, they did not have to treat him like that. They had done it too him.

Bonnie sighed loudly, reigning her emotions back in. It was pointless to get mad. She had already explained to Damon why so many of the witches were mean to him. She had called them stupid, then explained it was because he was different, special. She had told him that people were afraid of things that were different and that if they knew him, they would like him just as much as she did.

Damon hadn't seemed very convinced, but that wasn't anything cookies couldn't fix, well make him forget about.

The place she would sell her herbs was across from a park and Damon watched the children kicking around a ball with yearning. He knew he couldn't play with them, he didn't even bother to ask anymore. He just seemed sad. Bonnie heart broke again. This was why she avoided coming to town as much as possible.

After selling the herbs she tried negotiating a cheaper price for the herbs she needed but ended up using up most of her savings on them anyway. Hopefully her spell would work. Because she had promised Damon pancakes, she lead him into a restaurant and took a seat.

Damon looked around excitedly, bouncing in his seat. "We haven't been here before, Bonnie." He observed. Bonnie was thankful no one in the restaurant was openly staring. He sucked on his soda and smiled at her.

"I thought we would try a new place," that and the manager had 'kindly' asked her not to come back with her vampire. The waitress returned and dropped their plates of pancakes and bacon down hard before stomping off. Damon obliviously dug into his meal. Bonnie sighed.

"You sigh all of the time," Damon observed, chewing.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, bed bug." She said lightly.

Damon made a face but waited until he finished chewing before saying, "are you going to read tonight?"

Bonnie took a sip of her drink. "I was thinking you could read to me this time."

Damon looked alarmed, fork stopping inches from his mouth. "I-I," he frowned, "I don't know how."

"Yes you do," she told him, "you've been learning and you've been doing very well."

Damon looked down shyly, chewing. "Nah-uh, Bonnie, you should read."

Bonnie grinned. "Nope," she shook her head, "you are and that's finale. You'll do fine, bed bug."

He frowned but nodded after awhile. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

(TAD)

Bonnie exited the diner with Damon's hand tightly clutched in hers. She frowned deeply when three women dressed in dark blue robes surrounded them. The Witches Council members. This couldn't be good. She pulled Damon closer to her.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Bennett," the one in the middle greeted, she was a tall red head with pale blue eyes"Damon."

Bonnie stiffened while Damon smiled kindly. "Good afternoon," he greeted back. Bonnie didn't bother.

"Two nights ago there was an attack on a private settlement near Charleston – four children and eight adults were bled dry." Said a witch with dark brown skin, obviously impatient.

"It was not, Damon." Bonnie nearly growled, the air crackled with magic. The dark brown witch responded in kind. Damon whimpered and pressed into her.

The red head held up a hand and sighed loudly, rolling her eyes. "Calm down, Ms. Bennett," she shot the witch next to her a stern look, "we already know it was not Damon who attacked those witches. It was a rouge 'Blood thief' who escaped from the mountain. We came to you because we require your help, rather, the help of your vampire."

Bonnie calmed down and frowned. She glanced at Damon, who was already looking at her with wide eyes.

"Damon's help?" Hell no. Absolutely not. But before she could decline the red head spoke up again.

"Yes and before you refuse, hear us out." The woman spoke. She motioned for Bonnie and Damon to follow her from in front of the diners door and towards an outdoor sitting area. "I understand your resistance, especially considering how we have treated you both since you've gotten here. But we need Damon to track down the 'Blood thief', who must have a witch working with him because we cannot find him."

Bonnie frowned. "How would Damon be able to find it?"

The woman hesitated, which is when Bonnie instantly knew she would like it. "A spell we would cast, it would be a very minor binding spell, it would enable us, through Damon, to be able to track down the 'Blood thief' through his eyes."

Bonnie was already shaking her head. "And why can't one of your witches do it?"

"It'll only work with Damon because he and the 'Blood Thief' are similar creatures."

Bonnie was still shaking her head. "No."

"We are willing to help you find a way home to your dimension," the blonde witch finally spoke up. "The spell you are attempting now will not succeed. If you help us, we'll help you. We cannot have these blood creatures back on our land after finally getting rid of them."

Bonnie gritted her teeth, she didn't really have a choice. The witches were bitches but they weren't known to be liars. "What will happen? I'm not going to do it if it'll hurt Damon."

"He'll dream at the worse. His dreams will give us clues to the location of the 'Blood thief'. It'll only last twenty-four hours. You have our word, Bonnie." The red head said humbly. "Please help us."

"You'll help us with the spell home and give me the spell needed to make Damon normal again."

The red head hesitated. "You'll only use the spell once you've returned to you own world." The woman relented. Bonnie nodded, deciding that was fair. "So, do we have a deal, Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie looked up at the silent Damon beside her. "I don't know, it's not up to me." She smiled at Damon. "Do you want to help them, Damon?" She knew he would. He was too innocent and trusting to not want too.

He smiled back at her, oblivious to her disinclination. "Of course," he looked at the witches, "I would love to help you." Bonnie squeezed his hand.

"Wonderful," said the red head, "we'll cast the spell late tomorrow evening. We'll send someone to your home and do the spell while there. Thank you very much, Bonnie, Damon."

Bonnie hoped she wouldn't regret this.


End file.
